This invention relates in general to devices by which a weight can be attached to a human leg for exercising the leg, and in particular, to such devices by which a variable weight can be attached to a persons leg at the knee for excercising the Hamstring and Gluteal muscles.
The Hamstring and Gluteal muscle groups, aside from being perhaps two of the most neglected muscle groups in the body, are also ironically two of the largest. We sit on them for long hours every day and only rarely, if ever, subject them specifically to exercise. Its no wonder then that so many of us suffer from a sagging, unsightly bottom. The aforementioned muscles are located at the back of the upper leg and buttocks, respectively.
The significance of these two muscle groups stems mainly from the fact that they are largely responsible for the driving forward motion of the body, which incidentally is best achieved with the upper body forward to approximately 45.degree. (or where the upper body forms an approximately 135.degree. angle to the upper leg/s). For example, while engaging in such activities as bicycling or walking up a steep incline, one has a tendency to lean forward at the waist. This action occurs because of the body's natural predisposition to engaging the Gluteal muscles, which then assist the Hamstring muscles to potentially effect an overall increase in the driving force of the body.
The present invention incorporates positioning of the users body in a manner that fully engages the Hamstring and Gluteal muscles prior to initiating and during the prescribed exercises, thereby allowing full benefit to be attained from the tension, or weighted tension directed to them. Then executing what is commonly referred to as a reverse kick, or donkey kick, the user can efficiently and effectively exercise the aforementioned muscles.
It is well known that this exercise comprising rearward and upward leg thrusts from a position of being on hands and knees, commonly referred to as donkey kicks or reverse kicks, develops strength and tone to a person's lower body, particularly the buttocks and legs of a person performing this exercise. Heretofore, the most common way of performing this exercise was to begin by getting down on a horizontal surface on one's hands and knees with the back approximately parallel to the horizontal surface. Individually, the legs are then thrust backwards and upwards. During the reverse or donkey kick exercise, the lower part of the leg, that is, that portion from the knee through the foot, can be bent at an angle with respect to the thigh or it can be outstretched to be generally colinear with the thigh. A leg held straight during the kick provides maximum tension on the Gluteal muscles which are the primary target of this exercise, but it also causes tension to some degree on the Hamstring muscles and on the knee ligaments. This is due to the weight of the lower portion of the leg and the foot being levered by the length of the lower leg. Those who wish to concentrate on the Gluteal muscles, tend to bend their leg at generally a right angle, thereby relieving a great portion of the tension on the Hamstring muscle and knee ligaments and placing generally all of the tension on the Gluteal muscles. However, bending the leg is disadvantageous in that the weight of the lower leg and foot is no longer levered. This in effect reduces the downward torque felt at the hip joint and thereby reduces the work being done by the Gluteal muscles.
So it can be seen that an exerciser must make a trade off. For maximum work from the Gluteal muscles the leg should be held essentially straight, but in this position the tension is shared between the Gluteal muscles and the Hamstring muscles, causing unnecessary and sometimes injurious strain to be placed upon the knee ligaments. To concentrate on the Gluteal muscles and to relieve strain on the knee ligaments, the exerciser can bend his or her leg, but in doing so the downward torque felt by the Gluteal muscles, and consequently the work being done by said muscles, is greatly reduced.
This invention presents a device whereby a variable weight can be comfortably attached to a person's leg at the knee, which is especially advantageous when used by a person engaging in reverse kick or donkey kick exercises. This is because in the reverse or donkey kick exercise, the hip joint within the Gluteal muscle area acts as a pivot point, and the upper leg acts as the primary lever. By placing a weight at the furthest point out or away from the pivot point or hip joint the greatest amount of torque or tension is realized. This is of extreme importance if one is to attain the highest degree of efficiency and effectiveness with the reverse kick, or donkey kick exercise.
In addition, this invention teaches away from keeping the users back parallel to the floor. Instead the present invention teaches that when on all fours prior to initiating the reverse kick or donkey kick exercise, the user should position themselves such that users head and upper body is bent downward, with the buttocks being generally above all portions of the users upper body. Additionally, the user should attempt to exercise their leg closely around that area where upper leg of leg being exercised is at an approximate 135.degree. angle from users upper body. The present invention also teaches that when performing reverse kick or donkey kick exercises, the user should never raise or kick back leg beyond the point where upper leg of leg being exercised begins to form less than a 180.degree. angle from the users back. In other words, user should never allow leg being exercised and back to become bowed backwards and/or upwardly.
The device of the present invention is attached so that the point of application of the force of gravity, that is, the center of gravity of the variable weight, is at or very proximate the center of the knee joint, and the device is adapted to permit the user to bend his or her knee at generally a right angle in order to place substantially all of the tension on the Gluteal muscles. This combination of attributes permits the exercising person to increase the downward torque felt by the Gluteal muscles without the necessity of having the leg straight. This has great advantage in that the Gluteal muscles can be strengthened and toned without unduly stressing the Hamstring muscles nor the ligaments of the knee.
Although the advantage of the invention with respect to reverse kicks or donkey kicks has only been briefly discussed, it should be noted that this invention can be embodied in numerous other devices or methods not mentioned here, that attach a weighted object to the knee area for performing an increasingly effective and efficient reverse kick or donkey kick exercise. Other variations of the present invention can include, but are not limited to one or more combinations of the follow; weighted cylinders, bars or pipes, form fitting weights, belts, cords, string, wire, elastic or rubber bands, hooks, flexible or pliable weights, foam weights, weights with adhesive or sticky surfaces, etc. Additional advantages and attributes of this invention will be discussed or will be readily discernible upon reading of the text hereinafter.